Cry in Sorrow
by Harada Sanosuke
Summary: When a depressed girl in her teens plays her Dynasty Warriors game, something goes strangely wrong sending her into the world of Dynasty Warriors. Join her in her drama through China. Chapter 1 is fixed now. SCDQ, ZYXQ, GNSSX, LXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hayleigh sighed inwardly as she ran her fingers across her bruised arm. She knelt on the floor close to her bed, as she thought about how she got beaten up. _Again_. Who did it was none other than her own father, Kevin. Her father was a rather brash and stupid man, who was acting on his animal instincts and a lover of wine. He was a cook at the local Chinese restaurant. He could never stand that, James, his archrival, was chosen as the manager of the place, that's why he started to drink and that's why he beat her...or so she thought.

Her mother, Christine, was no different either. Instead of being understanding or kind to her, she rather blamed her for what was happening in their family and loved to make scenes. Sometimes she got drunk with her father and started to flash at random people. She constantly tried to undress and run around naked the whole street, while lecturing around. Lecturing. That was one thing she loved.

However, there was one thing that both of her mother and father told her, something that they both agreed on. How useless she was, how inferior she was to her brother. _Her younger brother..._

"Jay..." She thought and sniffled."I thought that at least you loved me..."

She stopped stroking her arm and slowly reached under her bed. She gaped a bit and pulled out a knife, then pointed it against her arm.

"Nobody loves me..." she sobbed. "Father...mother...not even Jay..."

She let out an ear piercing scream and fell over on the ground in pain.

"Yer, stupihd daugh'r cut 'erself again!!" Hayleigh slowly regained consciousness as she could hear her father, drunk, insult her. She doubled over in pain as she felt the injuries in her ribs from her father's kicks while she was passed out. "

She awake now, let's go eat, rice is getting cold!" Her mother rushed off to make sure the rice that she made wasn't cold as her father stumbled out of the room. Hayleigh coughed up a bit of blood and sniffled as she tried to stand up.

"Why me... if someone just would care about me... just maybe..." She looked up with tears in her eyes and something caught her eye.

"Stupid sister...always getting into trouble..." her brother remarked and ran off."

Why...why do they hate me so...?" she asked particularly to no one as she stood up and walked to the door.

But when she was about to step outside she slammed the door in and locked it.

"I am going to disobey them now and won't go down to eat!" she thought and smirked.

"That would hurt them...but...I do not know if they would really care about it..." she whimpered as she heard loud laughs from downstairs. She burst into tears but quickly shook her head.

"No...I mustn't..." She then looked at her TV set and got an idea. "I know...maybe if I play around a bit I will forget it...just for awhile..."

Hayleigh then walked over to her TV set, shuffled through her games, picked out her favorite, _Dynasty Warriors 5_ and put it into her PS2. She chose Hu Lao Gate, Xiahou Xuan and started to play. But as she was playing, she could hear loud and angry yells from her mother to come down and eat.

"You stupid girl! Come down and eat!"

"It's ok mom...I'm gonna eat her portion!!!" Jay replied.

"Ooooh, okay sweetie!" she told him caringly.

"Damn that James!!!! I swear one day I'm gonna be teh manager and I'll order his a around ya hear!?"

"Suuuure darling...of course..." Christine rolled her eyes.

"He...he...he...and I'm gonna ask out his cutie wife Madeleine! She is so hot!" he hiccupped, earning a glare from his wife, who suddenly grabbed a long knife and stabbed him through the skull.

"You stupid slut! What was dat for?!" Kevin roared.

"Stop day-dreaming about her when you have me! She is nothing compared to me!!!" she yelled at him.

"Pssh, yeah...right..." He murmured.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Nuthin' honey...nuthin'..." he sank under the table.

"Ha ha daddy! You are soooo funny!" Jay laughed loudly while eating more rice. Meanwhile, Hayleigh was having trouble killing a minor officer.

Hayleigh struggled against the minor officer for well over 5 minutes. As she battled against him her health slowly went down, faster than that of her enemy. When her health fell down into the red she felt her eyes start to fill up with tears from her embarrassment of losing the game and from the previous happenings to her.

"Why can't I do anything right..." She quietly said to herself with her voice cracking from her crying. She somehow got a last bit of musou before her opponent finished her off and used her true musou to barely kill him.

"Too bad I can't do that to some people..." She felt her tears stream down her cheeks as she cried more.

"No...I cannot do this anymore..." she sniffled and stood up.

"Maybe if I drink a bit I will be better!" she continued.

"Y-yeah...everything's going to be o...okay..." she reached for the glass that was close to her PS2 and drank a bit.

While drinking she sobbed, spitting out huge amount of water on her PS2. Unfortunately for her, she got immediately electrocuted and...BOOOMM!!!!!...she disappeared into thin air as the poor glass shattered on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Sorry about the bundled up paragraphs in chapter 1, for some reason when I uploaded it from my word file the paragraphs got thrown together instead of being seperate, I fixed this one though so there is no problem.

* * *

When she awoke she was in a strange room. She blinked a few times and looked around. She had never seen this room before. The walls were all tan colored and the only window in the room was draped with a thin cloth of red. She looked down at where she was laying on and it was a small bed of some sort. She noticed her clothes were different too, instead of her torn, blood stained shirt, she saw a nice, handmaid looking robe on. She wondered where she had gotten this. As she wondered she heard a noise coming towards her. It was a mid-aged woman wearing a similar outfit that she had on and she walked over to her.

"Uh... where am I...?" Hayleigh quietly asked. The woman blinked and stared at her blankly, not understanding what she said. The woman started speaking to her in response; however this was Hayleigh's turn to stare blankly at her. All she knew was that it sounded like the woman was speaking in an Asian language, which should be self-explanatory, due to the fact that the woman speaking to her was Asian.

"Japanese... no... Korean maybe... no... possibly Chinese..." She said to herself quietly. The woman kept talking ignoring her quiet words, but after a few minutes of getting no response the woman threw her arms in the air and walked off.

Since there was nothing else to do, she decided to leave the room and eventually the house. She walked down the road and looked around. It looked like a nice, peaceful village to her. She kept walking a bit, and then stopped when people started to stare at her. Some people walked up to her and sniffed her, some poked her with a twig, and some bit her in the arm. They started to speak to each other whispering some weird words.

"Perhaps they are discussing how interesting I am..." Hayleigh grinned at them.

The people then suddenly started to scream and ran off. At their reaction, Hayleigh's smile froze and she frowned.

"Could I have upset them...?" she wondered.

She then gasped as she felt a well aimed kick in her back and fell on her face hitting her nose hard.

She felt a hand on the back of her neck lift her back to her feet and then swung her around to become face to face with an older man. His hair was pulled back and was very white. His face made a grimace when he looked at her. He looked at her outfit and then back to her face with a puzzled reaction. He nodded to two younger men who walked over. One wore his hair pulled back in pony tail and the other had his hair spiked straight up. The two men grabbed her by the arms and dragged her off as she kicked and screamed. The villagers stared at her as she got dragged away, however the man with the white hair told them something that quieted them down quickly. Hayleigh wondered what they were all talking about. However her wondering was stopped short when the two men accidentally dropped her, knocking her unconscious.

Hayleigh slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a room that was red. Everything in the room was red, the bed, the desk, the mirror, the ceiling, the wardrobe, and even the handmaid that was standing a few inches from her and was speaking to her. The previous incident yet again happened, she could not understand what she was saying, but she left smiling happily.

"So...I do not know what happened...but...I think I should have some fun..." Hayleigh thought and nodded to herself. She then shrugged out of nowhere and ran up to the door that she kicked in full force, only to fully hit someone in the face.

She looked at the small girl that was lying on the ground with her eyes going all crazy. Hayleigh looked down at the girl. She had a ponytail to the sides of her head and was wearing orange shorts with a white shirt. The girl slowly got to her feet with the help of Hayleigh. She began to say she was sorry but realized that the girl wouldn't understand. She made an apologetic shrug in hopes she would forgive her, however, the girl burst into tears and ran off. Hayleigh sweat dropped and walked out. Before she got three steps out of the door way there was a woman... no, it was a man with a girly looking red robe on, standing in front of her. The man had a mad look on his face.

Hayleigh saw behind him was the girl that she knocked down, there was now a bruise forming on the girl's forehead. The man slapped Hayleigh hard across the face and glared at her. Hayleigh stumbled at the slap and shrieked in pain. The man started yelling in the Asian language, which Hayleigh couldn't understand. After a moment of yelling he noticed she had no idea what he was saying so he slapped her again. This time Hayleigh went flying across the hallway into another man's arms. It was a short, skinny man's arms. However, due to her weight, she made him fall over onto the ground.

They caught each other's eyes and blushed, then quickly jumped up looking the other way. Hayleigh then suddenly broke the silence with her sob and quickly ran off leaving the man there wondering what just happened.She ran until her legs gave up and fell on the soft grass in the garden.

"Why...god why...? Whatever did I do to you!!!" she thought sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

"I...I understand...that I am useless...and worthless...but...at least grant me a bit of peace here...and show me the way how to survive! Please...grant me a miracle...please..." she begged and closed her eyes.

Hayleigh woke up with the soft feeling of something wet on her cheek. She woke up and saw a giant tongue of a horse licking her face. She quickly jumped up and saw an old man with a white mohawk standing in front of her with his horse. The man laughed and patted the horse's back. He pointed at the ground and then pointed at a sign written in Chinese. She shrugged and he pointed away from the garden. She sniffled and walked away.

"Why am I here... I don't understand... there must be a reason for me being here..." She tripped over a man who was sleeping on the ground. She looked at him and saw he looked different from the rest. The man quickly stood up and helped her up. This man looked funny. He was wearing brown clothes with a flowing white robe. Over his face was a weird white cloth and on his head was a white hat with green... antennae? Hayleigh sighed.

"Thank you... oh why am I bothering to say thank you, all you will do is stare at me and get mad like everyone I have seen so far. You'll probably hit me or tell me to go somewhere else, drag me somewhere else, hurt me or do something like them... why can't someone help me?! No one here understands me and I am all alone!" The man raised his eyebrow.

"Well then, if you would give me a chance to speak, I'd be able to help you?" Hayleigh's eyes shot opened wide and she stared at him.

"What did you say...?" She said in a shocked voice.

"I said...I will help you?" said the man once again.

"REALLY?!"

"No..." The man laughed loudly.

Hayleigh looked down and shivered a bit. She never liked the mean type of people. I mean, who would love someone who would just hurt others for entertainment?!

"Thanks...really..."

"By the way, the name's Pang Tong, yours?"

"Hayleigh..."

"Hai...huh? Whatta...leg?!" the man named Pang Tong tried to pronounce it.Hayleigh sighed.

"Just call me Hai."

"Mmmm...who are you? what were you doing here?" he asked her curiously while eyeing her.

"I don't know why I am here... but I was at my house with my family, playing a video game... actually... did you say your name is Pang Tong...?" Hayleigh asked with a gasping look on her face. Pang Tong slowly nodded.

"Yes...? Why do you ask?" Hayleigh had a big smile on her face, which freaked him out. He knew he was ugly, but her... she was even uglier.

"The game I was playing has you in it!!" She jumped up and down happily, which freaked him out more.

"Game? What are you talking about?" Pang Tong asked her as he backed up a pace from her.

"You see in my world we have a game called Dynasty Warriors that has you and a bunch of other people in it and...blah blah blah..." she continued going on and on but she did not notice that Pang Tong was already not there, she was too deep in her own monologue.

Where was Pang Tong? He went and called for the police. He sued Hayleigh for harassment, witchcraft and being uglier than him.

Shortly after that two men in green came over. One was wearing a gold helmet, the other a silver one. Both of them stopped by her and hit her in the head instantly with a spear each. They then dragged her away.

When she awoke she was laying in a small room with a few other women. They all had veils over their faces, which now she was suddenly wearing. They all gasped and ran to her. Then, when Hayleigh took off the veil they held their mouth closed and ran to the side of the room away from her. Hayleigh sighed and put the veil back on. She then heard the sound of a door opening.

All the women stared at the man that has entered the room. He was tall, hairy and overweight. His ears were so long that his lobes touched his shoulders, and his hands hung down below his knees. He had plate sized eyes and was pale as a ghost.

"Well, well, well..." he spoke gruffly."what do we have here?"

The women shrieked and ran around in the room. Suddenly the man blinked and stared at Hayleigh.

"You don't look familiar to me." He walked over to her and was about to touch her cheek when someone else walked in. He cleared his throat. The man was the man with the golden helmet. He looked at the other man who walked in first.

"About the payment for her...?" The younger man asked."

Yes, yes... here is the 1,000 yuans I promised you." The first man handed him the money, but the younger man shook his head.

"This isn't enough money for her, she is a foreigner! I want more money!" The other man looked shocked at his comment.

"How about a pot of gold and a sack containing pearls and jades?"

"That should do it!" the younger man exclaimed happily and took off with all the stuffs, meanwhile his friend gave Hayleigh to that ugly man.

The ugly fat man laughed evilly and grabbed Hayleigh from the hair and dragged her away as the other women followed them with their eyes.

"W-where are you taking me?!" she whimpered and punched and kicked around.


	4. Chapter 4

The man gave her a swift punch to the face and that shut her up. He then dragged her limp body into a carriage and rode off with her.

Hours later she finally woke up. When she did she was in a room filled with gold, purple and yellow items. It was magnificent she thought. However, the pain throbbing in her head made her stop thinking about that, and made her think again about her pain. She may be stuck in a Dynasty Warrior time period, but she didn't think they would all be so mean. She looked around for an exit but only saw one. She slowly walked over to it but as she was getting near she could see the shadow of a tall man. She wondered who it could be.

The man had an interesting looking headpiece that had been decorated with longs feathers. He was tall and was in full armor. He was yelling at some soldiers and it made Hayleigh afraid even more.

"I am so scared..." she whined then sniffled and decided to hide away.

Or so she thought because as she stepped away the floor broke and she fell in the hole that was created in like a minute.

She continued to fall for a few minutes until she landed in a heap of trash and waste. It covered her from head to toe. She began crying loudly when all of a sudden a man appeared from a doorway.

"What the heck are you doing in here?" He yelled to her. She just stood there crying. "Well get out! This isn't your trash!! Stupid foreigner..."

She slowly crawled out of the room where she was quickly met by four handmaids that dragged her away to wash her all up and redressed her, now in a purple outfit. When she was done she slowly walked away when she bumped into the tall man.

From the impact Hayleigh fell down and the large man not only did not notice her but crossed on her. She made squeaks in pain as she got stomped on by the man's large feet. The man stopped for a minute looked down his feet and frowned.

"Rats..." he murmured and walked away.

"I did...not do anything...then...Why...god...WHY!!!!" whined Hayleigh.

"Are you alright my lady...?" asked a gentle voice.

"No... everyone keeps being mean to me! Why is everyone so mean in this stupid country?!?" She looked up to see a small, skinny man with a gentle smile. She sighed and shook her head to apologize. "I'm sorry..."

"No, no, that's alright, I understand. You must not be from around here; usually people here are either very nice to foreigners, or very mean to them. It seems like you are unfortunate with getting the worst people's attentions. But let me introduce myself... I'm Li Ru." He said with a smile on his face.

"Li... Ru?" She asked slowly.

"Yes, I am called Li Ru." he nodded smiling.

"Hm...where have I heard this name...hmmm..." she pondered.

"Is something wrong my lady?" Li Ru asked.

"Um...nothing...just...um..."

"Well anyway, if you would come this way, my lord would like to speak with you." Li Ru motioned towards a large door. She cautiously looked at the door, Li Ru, then the door again. She then decided to follow his instructions and walked inside. He walked up a stairwell and stopped inside a room.

"I know that name sounds familiar... I think he was Dong Zhuo's advisor... but what did he do..." Hayleigh was so busy thinking to herself that she didn't notice Li Ru stop and bumped into him. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Think nothing of it, my lord will be ready to see you any moment now... You should see the view of outside that this window has. It is beautiful; you can see across far from here, gardens, trees, and the lake over there, you should look at it." She nodded and walked to the window. She smiled as she noticed all the things he mentioned and more. As she was enjoying the sight she thought more to herself.

"Li Ru... Li Ru... didn't he do something with the emperor... wait Empress He... didn't he throw her out the wind--" She was cut off in mid thought as Li Ru kicked her in the back, tossing her clear out the window.

"Dirty foreigners... they always cause trouble..." Li Ru walked away. Unfortunately for Li Ru, Hayleigh fell into the horse pen and landed in a pile of hay which broke her fall.

Hayleigh groaned in pain as she sat up. Or tried to. She felt so much pain she couldn't.

"Why...are they all so mean!?" she whimpered out loud.

"I promise you that I will give you this carrot if you just sit down. Now...okay boy...be a good boy and sit!" yelled a man.

"Huh? Wha...?" exclaimed Hayleigh but that was her last words for awhile when a large horse sat on her.

"That's a good boy!" laughed the man happily.

He heard muffled screams and asked his horse to stand up as he gave it a carrot. He then saw a girl lying inside the hay.

"What do you think you are doing lying in my horse's hay?? It has to eat that you know!" He glared at her.

"But I wasn't... I was... But you see... I need... AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She stood up and ran as fast as she could away from him.


End file.
